


Birthday surprises

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco's day had gone to shit. The only person who had acknowledged his birthday was his mother. Not a single one of his friends had congratulated him today, not even Harry.He couldn't wait for this day to finally come to an end. Draco only had to get through this study session with Hermione first.As they reached the empty classroom he was in for a big surprise.





	Birthday surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemermaidtales (carpemermaid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for @carpemermaidtales <3 
> 
> I wish you a very happy birthday with loads of love and happiness! 
> 
> Thank you so much for giving us a home and welcoming us at the discord! 
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks for the lovely beta @phd-mama! <3

Draco stomped through the Great Hall, not caring what anyone would think about that. 

 

It was his  _ right _ to be moody when everyone except his mother had forgotten his birthday. 

 

Every single one! Even Pansy. Hell, even  _ Potter _ had forgotten his birthday! And Draco had dropped hints all week long. 

 

It had only taken them seven years and a war to become friends, but now that they were, they had become nearly inseparable. And still Potter had forgotten his birthday! 

 

Taking the free spot between Longbottom and Weasley, Draco began to load his plate with food. Well, at least it was already time for dinner. He had only to sit through a study session with Hermione afterwards and then he could  _ finally _ go to bed and forget everything about this day, and his so-called friends. 

 

“Hey, Draco, you were unusually quiet today. Has something happened?” Potter, the  _ git, _ had the nerve to lean over Longbottom to ask him that. As if he really cared about it. 

 

“No idea what you're talking about, Potter. Just a day like every other. Nothing happened.” 

 

“Oh, we're back to Potter, then? Fine by me,” Potter said as he stood up and grabbed his bag from the floor. “I need to see McGonagall for my project. See you guys later.” 

 

Ahhh, the  _ project.  _ Potter was so invested in this goddamn, mysterious project that he wouldn't even tell him about, that he’d had nearly no time at all for Draco this week. The project and studying for finals was all Potter had been doing lately. 

 

Not that Draco had anything to be angry about. They were just friends, and Potter had other stuff to do than playing seeker games or spending time with him. Still, the year was nearly over now and they were in their final weeks here at Hogwarts. 

 

Soon, everyone would go their own way, and Draco would be sitting at the Manor with nothing to do, and nowhere else to go. 

 

This realisation hit him hard — there really were only weeks left. His last weeks with Harry and then he’d be gone. 

 

Suddenly not very hungry at all, Draco pushed his half-finished plate away and stood. Maybe a quick nap before he had to meet Granger in the common room would help him cheer up. 

 

__________

  
  


“Sorry! I overslept and didn't hear the alarm going off!” 

 

“No problem, I just got here right now. Ready to go?” Hermione asked with a smile. 

 

“Yeah, let's get over with it.”

 

Together they climbed through the portrait hole that covered the entrance to their eighth year quarters and made their way to the library. 

 

Halfway there, Hermione however took another path and led him in the exact opposite direction of the library. 

 

“Where are you going?” Draco asked. “Did someone hit you with a Confundus? The library is that way.”

 

“Oh, didn't you get the message? Peeves seta dozen stink bombs free at the library and it's closed for the weekend. The Headmistress cleared an empty classroom for us to study.”

 

“Oh,” Was all he could say to that, wishing he just would have stayed in bed. 

 

__________

  
  


The room was dark as they entered, although Draco could hear a muffled laugh. That was strange. Maybe some students also hadn’t gotten the notice that this room was replacing the library, and they were fooling around. 

 

Suddenly the lights switched on, and something that reminded Draco of a stampede of raging Hippogriffs screamed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” and caused him to jump into next week. 

 

“You didn't think we forgot you, did you?” Pansy asked as she leaped at him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

 

“What? How? WHAT?!?” Draco's mind went blank for a second as he took in his surroundings. 

 

The classroom was nicely decorated. There were muggle balloons and sparkling stars that he recognised as a Weasley product. Garlands were hanging from the walls, and over a buffet stuffed with his favourite food and butterbeer was a banner with his name on it that changed colours every few seconds. 

 

Suddenly he was caught in another bone-crushing hug, and as he looked up into the face of his oldest friend, he nearly started to cry. 

 

“Greg! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Durmstrang?” 

 

“Yeah but I couldn't miss this party, eh?” Greg smiled. “Potter pestered everyone until they let me come here. I'm pretty sure McGonagall was about to retire if that went on any longer.”

 

Harry did that? For him? This was his secret project? Draco knew he had been talking about it for at least two months now. All of this, just for him. 

 

Scanning the room for Harry’s face, Draco clearly looked at the others for the first time. Nearly every returned eighth year was here, alongside Luna and Ginevra and the smaller Creevy boy who had pestered him all year with questions about potions until Draco had taken him on and given him lessons. 

 

Finally, Draco found Harry all the way back behind the others, a goofy grin spreading over his whole face. 

 

Draco let go of Greg and nearly ran towards him, jumping at him as soon as he was in reach. 

 

“You did this? For me?” 

 

“Yeah, you like it?” Harry grinned up at him. 

 

“I love it! Thank you! I thought you forgot…”

 

“I would never forget your birthday, Draco. Want to open your presents now?” 

 

Draco pulled Harry towards the couch where his presents were already waiting for him. As all of his friends settled around him, he dove into the pile and began unwrapping them. 

 

__________

  
  


Hours later, the music blared loudly from the wireless and Draco was happy. 

 

More than that. 

 

He’d had a  _ great _ time at his party. Finally talking to Greg again was only one thing, having them all together in midst of their finals was the other. 

 

As the party went quiet, and one after another of his friends said their goodbyes and went to bed, until it was only Harry and him left. 

 

Draco stepped up to Harry and pulled him into another hug. He couldn't voice how much it meant to him that Harry had organised all of this and he hoped that Harry would understand. 

 

“I have another present, but I wanted to give it to you in private.” Harry said quietly as he hugged Draco back. 

 

Draco let go of him, surprised, and took a step back. 

 

“You don't have to take it if you don't like it, and you don't have to say yes straight away. I'm fine if you want to think about it.” Harry didn't meet his eyes as he rambled on. 

 

“Spit it out, what is it?” 

 

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, oblong box and handed it to him. 

 

Draco opened it with shaking hands and found a key inside. Questioning, he looked back at Harry. 

 

“I bought a flat and wanted to ask you if you'd like to move in with me? You don't have to! But I can't think of anything other than that I don't want to lose you again, Draco. You’ve become so important to me over this year and—”

 

Draco stopped him mid-sentence by jumping at him again. “Yes! Yes, Harry! How could you think I wouldn't want that?” 

 

“Let me finish, you twat,” Harry laughed. “There is something else you should know before you say yes.”

 

“I don't care, my answer will still be yes.” Draco could feel Harry go tense in his arms and let go once again. “What?” 

 

“Before you say yes, you should know, uhm. I–I love you, Draco. I'm so utterly in love with you that it hurts and I don't know when that happened, but it did. Will you still move in with me?”

 

Draco's heart nearly jumped out of his throat by the time Harry had finished. For a few seconds he couldn't do anything else than stare at him. 

 

Harry's shoulders sagged down with every second it took his brain to comprehend what he had just heard. 

 

Finally coming around, Draco pulled Harry close and pressed a kiss on Harry's lips. “Yes! Of  _ course _ I'll still move in with you!”

 

“Oh. Oh! That's great!” 

 

Draco laughed and pulled Harry into another kiss, a real one this time. 

 

“I love you too, Harry.”

 

“Thank god! Happy birthday, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
